


A Cooling Heat

by VelVox



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Little bit of angst, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rin x Male Neko OC, Smut, Soulmates AU, Swearing, Torture, Violence, blood mentions, icexfire, ill add tags as i write, important to the story but should only be in the first few chapters, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelVox/pseuds/VelVox
Summary: Rin Okumura is approaching his 18th birthday, unfortunately for him however, he seems to have inherited the demon's mating patterns. Unaware of it himself, Mephisto and Rin's brother - Yukio, must try to find Rin a mate before his birthday. A mate who might just happen to be half demon himself...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah just thought to do some writing. Let me know if you like this or want more to read ^.^ - constructive criticism is always good - some scenes may be uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been edited a little - hope it's okay ^.^

*Rin’s p.o.v*

  
_‘Fuck yes’ I moaned, thrusting into the imaginary guy below me, sheets discarded from the bed, all restraint lost._  
 _We had been at it for hours; my stamina just wouldn’t seem to break. Although it was safe to say it was slowly breaking him._  
 _I inhaled sharply, slowing my thrusts as I was consumed by my high. The guy remained silent as I came into him, his energy being spent after all the orgasms he went through in the last two hours. I’d feel sorry for him if it didn’t feel so good._

  
**Beeep-beeep-beeep-beeep…**

  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm, it’s display reading a saddening 5.30 AM, the time that I had to start getting ready for school. And by start, I mean staying in bed for another hour moaning about having to get up.  
That was until I felt the sticky feeling in my boxers, and my hard member straining against the material.

  
It had been going on for about two weeks now. I would either wake up with a raging boner or the evidence of a wet dream strewn in my pants. Or sometimes, like today, both.  
Groggily I sat up in my bed. Being uncomfortable with the feeling down there, I picked up my dressing gown and draped it over my mostly naked body, before grabbing a towel and a clean pair of underwear, and heading towards the shower block in our building. It wasn’t a long walk, but my skin began to prickle upon feeling how cold it was in the old corridors. Luckily I was only sharing this housing block with my twin brother, Yukio, so no one would see my slightly dishevelled look as slumped into the showers.

Closing the cubicle door, I turned on the warm water, a welcome change to that of the outside temperature, the cascade of water soothing the knots in my back that I just couldn't seem to remove.

  
My problem however still had not disappeared. Whilst I clean off the mess I had made earlier, I notice my boner was still prevalent. It’s rather large size (if I do say so myself) being troublesome due to the outline it would make in my trousers if I didn’t fix it. So, for the second time that morning, I came. This time into my hand and the warm water that surrounded me. At least I can wash off straight away here.

\-------

  
The walk back to my bedroom once more submerged me in the freezing temperatures of the corridors, winter's chill adamantly setting itself into the woodwork, a light frost etched around the window panes. I can produce flames at will sure, but doing so would probably burn down this entire building. Tightening my gown around me, I hurried across the thinly carpeted boards back to my room.

It still surprised me how susceptible to the cold I actually was. Normally, I feel incredibly warm and sweaty, having to remove multiple layers for even a hope of being comfortable. But lately it seems to be the opposite - I just can't warm up.  
Entering my room, I reached straight for my uniform that hung in my wardrobe. It's multiple layers being some slight relief to my eternal cold. Grabbing my bag, I started to wonder about this latest horny episode. It was quite normal for teenage boys to go through this I'm sure, but to this extent? Am I ill? Is it something to do with this feeling of cold I've been experiencing - more than just the weather but in every fiber of my being?

Shaking my head, I picked up my sword and started a slow walk to my first lesson, this was pretty out of character for me, but there’s not much else you can do at this time in the morning.

  
\-------

  
*Mephisto p.o.v*

  
Being a demon isn’t easy I guess. But being headmaster of a school filled with students who want to kill your kin, well it’s challenging.  
Balancing on the pinnacle of the tower that resides in the center of the school, I took in the wintry scene ahead of me. According to some of the students, we were approaching a holiday called ‘Christmas’. No idea what it is, but apparently, people get gifts so I mean I’m all for it.

  
A strange scent caught my attention. Although weak, it was enough to know it was present. It was the smell of an Alpha demon. Demons, like myself, are categorised into two sexual categories; alphas, which are stereo-typically male and headstrong, and omegas who are stereo-typically female and submissive. These categorizations aren’t universal, but they tend to be the basic trend. it seemed odd that another alpha aside from myself would enter the school as my scent should deter anyone else from entering. Until I realized who the newcomer was.

  
It wasn’t a newcomer at all.

  
It was little Rin Okumura, bundled heavily in his school uniform, the cold strangely effecting him more than anyone else.

  
Being half demon, he must have inherited the demon’s mating patterns. Unsurprising really, but still interesting. That was until a rather menacing thought came to mind.  
If he’s starting his first mating season (usually around their 18th birthday), and doesn’t find a mate soon, he’ll end up screwing the nearest person in sight. He won’t even be able to control it. Then he’ll blame himself and I’ll get the chop from the ministry because Rinny-boy over hear had a child.

  
Images of a small Rin played through my mind. Which was a scary enough thought.  
Sighing, I turned into a small plane, aiming at the Okumura residence, hoping the younger twin might have an idea to rectify this problem.

  
\-----------

  
Meanwhile, in a seemingly ordinary house somewhere…

  
*??? P.o.v.*

  
Crack. The whip came crashing down onto my bare back, each hit causing a new wound that opened and released small amounts of blood that pooled around my knees. I hiss in pain and look at my once snow white tail peppered with my blood. My hands and feet bound by a cool, thin chain that held my limbs in place, seemingly made from some anti-demon metal due to the slight burn that they inflict upon my wrists and ankles.

  
Crack. Another painful intake of breath, my ribs aching after being broken a few hours ago. Being born with advanced healing abilities made it so that the wounds would heal within hours. The scars however would remain, each of which rising slightly above the pale skin that comes hand in hand with being locked up in a house. And in a situation like this, my healing just can’t keep up.

  
I soon felt the pull of unconsciousness, my mind falling back into the dark place that was even worse than the physical one. The physical pain would stop eventually. But the feeling of simply wanting death was a pain that wasn’t so easily fixed.

  
It seems that even half demons have demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather short as it's the prologue, but i'm aiming for 3'000 word chapters from now on ^.^ - have a good day guys


	2. 'Cause you're Hot and you're Cold

*Yukio p.o.v*

 

I was awoken by the sound of someone tapping on my window. This in itself was odd, seeing as my room was on the third floor. So, hesitantly, I made my way over to my curtains and pulled, revealing a rather stressed looking Headmaster.

It then occurred to me that I was in my underwear.

Fuck.

Grabbing the nearest pillow, I held it above my crouch; face reddening uncontrollably. Trying to regain the little composure I had left, I opened the window. My deadpanned expression following the headmaster into the room as he created a seat for himself.

Mephisto was, by all accounts, a complete and utter oddball. From his crisp white suit that remarkably stayed clean no matter the situation, and his somewhat odd obsession with the colour purple. Needless to say, he wasn’t my favourite person – or should I say demon.

‘It seems we have a problem Yukio’ Mephisto said, puling me back into the present. He had failed to notice my embarrassment at having someone see my practically naked form.

‘Is it perhaps the fact that you decided to visit me at… six-fifteen in the morning without using a door? Last time I checked they were kind of there for a reason’ I replied, having just looked at the clock on my bedside table, bitterness seeping into my tone.

‘Doors are such a trivial thing, you’d do well to ignore them’

‘Yeah sure I’ll just out of windows and float around’ I replied, probably a bit too harshly

‘Fall for all I care’ The headmaster bluntly stated. It seemed he still held a grudge against me for the partial genocide of his entire race. Even though demons reappear within the next ten years of being killed, they don’t take kindly to being massacred – understandable really.

‘But anyway, I’m here because of your brother’

This got my attention. It’s rare for Rin to screw up so badly that the higher ups have to get involved, but what on earth has he done this time to warrant a visit at this time in the morning? I swear if he has burnt down the art building again I will personally shove a paintbrush up his ass.

‘What’d he do?’ I asked instead, not keeping the annoyance out of my voice that everything was focused on Rin.

‘Well’ Mephisto began ‘It’s not so much what he’s done as to what he is going to do’

‘What do you…?

‘Are you aware he’s approaching his first mating season?’ he said nonchalantly, as if he were discussing the weather, although I could tell he enjoyed my usually calm demeanour being shaken by a topic such as that.

‘wait what?’ I asked dumbly.

‘His hormones have begun to release, unwillingly but noticeable to fellow demons such as myself. Thankfully it seems he received the mating trait rather than yourself, although it does present us with a problem’ at this Mephisto crossed his legs and continued acknowledging my waiting expression.

‘Should he not find a mate before the peak of his season begins, his sexual urges to mate will be so strong that he won’t be able to control himself, and if he gets a girl pregnant, well it’s only going to end in regrets and the likely killing of a child’

The shock must have been evident on my face as Mephisto explained.

‘If it weren’t for a certain-somebody, you and Rin would have been killed at birth, so I pose this question: How do we find a suitable mate for Rin? What’s his type?’

Well shit. How the hell am I supposed to know? Why can’t someone just make a tinder for demons it would be so much easier.

‘I honestly have no clue, he hasn’t really been interested in anybody’ I mean we were raised in a church it wouldn’t exactly do to bring girls home.

‘hmm’ was all that came from the headmaster, before he stood up and walked over to the window, perching himself on the edge.

‘I need you to find out by the end of this week, that leaves you up until the 20th. If memory serves, your birthdays are on the 27th, which will probably be his peak mating time. Find out everything you can by then’ without another word he leapt from the window, turning into a small bird that flew off towards the school building, but not before taking a purple tie that was draped on my chair and taking it in his beak.

I threw the pillow I was stupidly holding onto my bed, trying in vain to think of anything that Rin found attractive. Being ace, I was probably the worst person to ask for all this, I mean yes, I found people visually appealing but… not in that way.

Oh, fuck it I’ll ask him during lunch, for now I had best focus on actually getting to school and teaching my lesson – still got plenty of time to find out anyway

 

\------ First Lesson, 9 o’clock, Monday ------

 

Walking in, I was met with the usual looks a student sports on a Monday morning: annoyance, tiredness, and bitterness – in some cases all of them. Shima – the pink haired, carefree “bi guy” as he’s referred to by Bon – was under a pile of blankets which he seemingly brought with him, Bon himself looking angsty and looking over at the blankets with jealousy. Shiemi had her head on the desk whilst her “pet” demon covered her in vines to keep her warm. Everyone else seemed to reflect each other – an overall feeling of glum. All except Rin that is.

His face was scrunched up as he shook violently, hands uselessly rubbing his arms that were wrapped around him. A strange ice like pattern trailing its way up his neck like a frost setting itself on a lake. How long had he been here?

Catching my questioning gaze, he smiled weakly at me – his sign to say to continue the lesson, without worrying about him.

If that’s what he wants fine – he gets enough attention around here without me adding to it.

 

\-------

 

*Rin P.O.V.*

 

I smiled weakly at my brother who seemingly couldn’t care less judging by how he smoothly began the lesson. I was on my own table, hunched against the broken radiator hoping desperately for it to roar to life – but no such miracle came. My body shook uncontrollably, I know I felt cold this morning but this was ridiculous. My breath faintly misted in front of me, evaporating into the air as if it were the heat itself within me, leaving my body.

I couldn’t pay attention to the monotonous words being spoken, so instead decided to try to rub my hands together to generate some form of heat. But when I looked down at them, I noticed a faint pattern of ice skirt its way along my wrist, before almost dancing against my skin and leaving a trail of frost in its wake.

Jolting up from my seat, I ran out of the classroom, ignoring the protests of my brother and the annoyed looks of my classmates. They didn’t care if I was there or not – in fact they’d prefer it if I wasn’t – but they didn’t want a disturbance to their precious teaching time.

The corridors seemed to spread out in front of me, windows gaining a sheen of ice as I walked (A/N – think dementors from Harry Potter). My breath was becoming ragged, evaporating the moment it left my cold lips. The multiple turns I took eventually rewarding me with sight of the guy’s toilets mere meters ahead.

Diving onto the door, I pushed it through and slammed it shut behind me, locking it before falling against it. Ice was beginning to form around the edge of the door, causing an even cooler chill to snake its way down my back. My hands found their way to my hair, pulling lightly on the ends in my confusion, What the hell was going on?

Climbing my way up to my knees, then onto my feet, I walked over to the mirror that resided above the sink. I was met with a face I didn’t recognise.

Instead of my black hair I was met with ice white in a heavy fringe that obscured half of the face. Pale pink lips a stark contrast to the ice white of his skin. Looking further down, I saw that he was topless. He was… beautiful, but before I could say anything, the image in front of me flickered, like static on a television. Blood seemed to ooze out of multiple cuts along the sides of the guy, littering his arms and chest in the crimson liquid. Dark circles surrounded his pale blue eyes that previously looked almost as blue as my flames, now reduced to a cold steel. His ribs were clear, some at strange angles that weren’t natural. Worst of all, I saw a broken tail weakly move behind him, which made me notice the white cat ears that were flat against his head – covered in blood.

Bile rose in my throat, the sight in front of me too much for me to comprehend. In my distress, I had failed to notice the walls being covered in ice and frost, all stemming from where I was standing. I threw up into the sink in front of me, before looking up into the eyes of this mysterious boy. A single tear rolled down his face as the mirror frosted over itself, a frost-like pattern gracing its smooth surface – revealing my own slightly obscured reflection.

I didn’t realise I was screaming until I hit the floor, my body unresponsive as I slipped into unconsciousness.

\-------

I opened my eyes, regretting it immediately once a pounding began in my head, an uncomfortable pressure behind my eyes that made me want to shut my eyes closed again. But braving the pain, I looked ahead of me, being graced with warm orange flames licking the heath, casting a smooth orange glow into the room, despite a slight fowl smelling aroma being within the room.

Raising my head, I was greeted with the sight of the headmaster, idly spinning a purple tie around in the air, before he noticed me and putting on a serious face – something had even me scared, he’s never used that face.

“Rin Okumura…” Mephisto said, elongating the end of my name

“Take a seat” pointing towards the empty chair in front of him

The pain from moving was excruciating, but after making it to the chair, I found it surprisingly comfortable, it’s soft embrace a welcome change from that of the floor. And to top it all off, a cup of tea appeared before me, holding my favourite kind – Earl grey.

“Rin Okumura…” Mephisto began again, once I had settled.

“What do you remember from five hours ago?”

Five hours ago? What happened? Wait why am I here?

Seeing the confusion on my face. He sighed before waving his hand in the direction of the fire in the hearth. It flickered into nothing, not even leaving embers behind.

As if waiting, ice began to spread in circular patterns out from my chair, coating the surfaces in a thick layer of cold.

Then it clicked. Images flowed through my head. The image of the beautiful boy who looked dead. The ice that danced across my wrists. It caused me to choke on the tea that I had in my mouth.

Clapping, Mephisto summoned the flames back in the hearth, the ice retreating and the air warming, albeit slowly.

At my horror-stricken expression, Mephisto began to speak.

“Five hours ago, just after the start of first lesson, half of the school became covered in ice and frost. The epicentre, being you.”

I’m sorry what? If it was flames I’d probably understand but ice? Why ice?

“We found you frozen shut in the men’s bathroom, screaming your head off before passing out. I brought you here in front of this hellfire to keep it at bay”

“But… I thought… hellfire was blue?” my mind latching onto the simplest question for my understanding at this point.

“Nope, no marks for you Rin” Mephisto said, smirking now

“Satan’s fire, and subsequently yours in blue, hellfire itself is just like normal fire”

“So, what makes it hell fire?” I asked, my curiosity focused more on idle chat than facing this ice conundrum

“It comes from hell what did you think it would be?” he said, boredom present in his voice

“But anyway, because only hellfire can melt this ice – if a little slowly – this ice must be from an exceptionally powerful demon – probably even rivalling Satan himself”

“But the guy I saw… he was my age” I muttered to myself, not expecting Mephisto to hear me.

I was so wrong

“Wh-what did you just say?” Mephisto asked, all trace of humour lost from his voice – replaced with something almost akin to … fear?

“Um I-I said that the guy I saw was about my age”

“Define him. Now” This is the first time I’ve seen him worried. Wow.

I began to explain his features, from his snow-white hair to his gorgeous eyes – wait did I say gorgeous? – and then explained the horror that he turned into to, not hiding the dread that seeped into my voice thinking about that guy who was so pure being attacked in such a way.

Mephisto’s look was grave.

Getting up from his armchair, Mephisto moved toward his bookcase that stood proud in the corner of his room. Pulling an ancient looking book from above the bookcase itself, he settled it upon his desk in front of me, it’s pages moving by themselves until resting upon a page written in a branch of Latin I had never seen before.

“You are aware of hell. Yes?” Mephisto asked, his voice breaking the silence.

I nodded.

“And heaven?”

I nodded once more.

“And what about the space in-between?”

That one threw me, at my silence, Mephisto continued.

“Purgatory, otherwise known as the between, exists in a dimension outside of the mere parallels of heaven and hell, and the cruel reality of earth. It is guarded by fallen angels – demons – who have repented their actions and seek to one day return to heaven. The strongest amongst them, whose name is lost in time, once was told to have dominion over the power of ice.”

At this my mind flashed back to one night when I was little, winter being in full bloom, the wind rattling the window panes.

_“Are you afraid of anything” I asked Shiro, my adoptive dad who was probably the coolest dad ever._

_“Only one thing kiddo – to face the in-between” came his cryptic reply, a stressed but carefree look gracing his features._

_“Wh-whats the in-inbetween” I squeaked out, moving lower in my duvet._

_“A place where everything is nothing, and nothing is everything” He replied, laughing heartily at my confused face._

Zoning back into the present, I was met with the expecting gaze of Mephisto.

“But what does that have to do with me?”

“Rin it’s all about you! Whoever this boy is must be the offspring of this Purgatory guy! And by the sounds of it, he isn’t in the best place right now. “His tone falling at the end.

“But what can I do? He looked so…” my voice trailed off, tears began prickling my eyes at the thought of him being hurt – I didn’t even know him! What’s going on?

“Leave that to me, but for the meantime, you can’t leave this room” He said, before running off to the door and locking it behind him.

What.

Shouting after him, I tried getting up before being met with the pain in my head resurfacing. Sipping my now chilled tea, I looked at the book in front of me, few words making any sense to me, except the last most line: _‘statera effectum’_ – balance is achieved.

 

\-------

 

*Mephisto P.O.V.*

 

Fuck. At least his mate has been found – but where the hell could they be? By the sounds of it he’s not going to last much longer, and a power transfer between unmated pairs is only achieved when one is in danger. Oh, this is going to be a struggle.

As if on cue, an envelope from the Vatican appeared in front of me. It read:

_Blue flames sighted at home of exorcist in southeast Tokyo earlier today. Please make your way over to location provided immediately._

_Angel (High Paladin of the Vatican)_

Well fuck. Least he’s found – but this is really not going to be pretty.

 

\-------

 

*??? P.O.V. – earlier in the day*

 

It was early morning that I began to feel unusually hot, the cuts around my body not healing at the rate they normally would. Heat began pooling in my stomach. My head aching. My bruised and limp hands still painfully tied against the hot metal behind me.

The man above me noticed my broken appearance, before a sneer lined his features, a sick idea coming to his mind.

“Let’s take it a bit further today you little fag” he laughed, unzipping his trousers, and letting his jacket hit the floor.

I screamed but no body heard me. This was the only thing I had left, why did he have to take my virginity too.

I began to sob, my tears hot against my face. The room became hotter than normal, the bottles of holy water to the side that he used to bathe me in began to boil lightly,

He positioned began to lower himself towards my arse, all hope draining from my vision.

A flash of blue and it was all over, I passed out at the sound of the man’s scream as he ran from the room. Blue flames licking their way up the walls and ceiling.

 

Maybe it was finally time to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's Ok ^.^ - Yukio is a dick and Rin is just confused


	3. Authors Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infornation in regards to the new fic.

Hiya guys. Just wanted to let you know that this fic isnt dead, but it also wont stay the same as it is now. Since i forst wrote this, my writing (i feel) has improved, and id like to share this dtory with you in the best possible way, so tomorrow (31st July) ill be rewriting the two chapters, and adding two more chapters to the fic. It will be third person rathe than first person, but you'll meet Rin's Neko mate, and it will (hopefully) be clearer to read. 

 

I also have another work im working on currently - a drarry fanfiction - so updates will be spilt. That work is currently at around 60'000 so i think this work deserves a little bit more love. 

 

That was obviously a shameless self promo for my other fic but oh well ^.^ 

 

Come back soon! ^.^ 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a tester chapter to see if anyone would like the idea - now that i know at least one person likes it i'll be sure to update soon and write longer chapters ^.^


End file.
